Untitled
by Fobia
Summary: Confusion, Amor, Resignacion. MxF


¡Hola! Para empezar, ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! n_n (ah si, y un prospero año nuevo) Espero que la hayan pasado lindo… Bien, mientras pienso ideas para continuar mi otro fic, me di un respiro y escribí este one-shot. Nose por que, pero me encanto escribir a Zoe en este fic. Tal vez escriba más de ella…

Esta fic se llama "Untitled" ya que no se me ocurría ningún nombre…XD

**Se, se: El Tigre le pertenece a Sandrita Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez. Lo único que me pertenece en esta historia es la trama, desgraciadamente. C:**

Untitled.

"…y entonces volvimos a casa."

Manny miraba a su amiga atónito; cada día que pasaba parecía una odisea para Frida. Nunca faltaba un día que no tuviera nada nuevo que contar, cosa que lo divertía.

"…wow." Dijo Manny, haciendo una mueca a punto de estallar en risa.

"Exacto." Respondió simplemente Frida, acompañándolo en su histérica risa, característica fundamental del dúo dinámico.

Al llegar a la escuela, siempre había alguno que volteaba y los miraba fijamente, ya sea de miedo o de curiosidad. Ambos desde pequeños han sido reconocidos como parte de "los más peligrosos rebeldes sin causa de la escuela Leone", titulo al que Manny y Frida correspondían y hacían orgullo cada día. Travesuras, bromas pesadas, lo que sea; nadie lograba salvarse de estos dos. O, al menos, eso pensaba el resto de los estudiantes en su salón…

Como de costumbre, Manny acompaño a Frida a su casillero y se despidió de ella para ir a sus clases. Ella le agradeció con una tierna sonrisa para luego voltearse a acomodar sus cosas. Manny se alejo del lugar a su propio casillero, sin dejar de agradecerle en silencio a Frida por aquel regalo. Era obvio que secretamente el la adoraba, la quería, la amaba como a nadie. Pero, ¿y que? Ellos eran amigos, y el solo pensar en un noviazgo entre los dos era como desear una catástrofe: se acabaría todo lo que tienen ahora, contando su rebeldía, para ser cambiada por aquel torpe ritual de besarse, tomarse de la mano, abrazarse… aunque, se puede decir, que a Manny le fascinaba un poco esta idea…

…¡No! ¡No no y no! Mentalmente se lo repetía cada vez que este pensamiento entraba en su imaginación e inconsciente, jugándole una broma de muy mal gusto. El ser novios luego terminaría en fracaso, y del fracaso no se volverían a hablar ni a nada. Esa simple imagen le daba a Manny un escalofrió por toda su espalda, recordándole una vez mas (como lo hacia todos los días) que dejara de fantasear con imposibles…

Guardo sus cosas, saco algunas, y se dirigió a su clase de matemáticas. Estando en secundaria, el y Frida tenían algunas de sus clases separadas, cosa que le desagrado mucho a Manny. Cada clase que pasaba sin Frida era como una hora de eterno aburrimiento, fatiga, vagancia. Por ello, para evitar pensar en el mas mínimo "accidente" (el cual ya sabemos que involucra a una cierta señorita Suárez), se perdía en hacer garabatos, mirar por la ventana, o hasta recostarse en el pupitre para dormir una pequeña siesta. Cualquier opción era del agrado del moreno, pero finalmente la última fue la vencedora, a consecuencia de la aburrida maestra con sus aburridas clases de triángulos y bla bla bla….

Todo estaba tranquilo, monótono…o en mis palabras, aburrido. Sin el dúo dinámico parecía un día "normal", cosa que asustaba hasta a los profesores, pero que les agradaba en cierto modo. Un día sin tener que quedarse horas extra por sus tan consecutivos castigos era como un boleto de ida sin vuelta hacia el paraíso, o al menos, hasta que volvieran la tan triste rutina…

Zoe estaba sentada atrás del moreno, clavándole literalmente la mirada, tan fija que parecía estar en un trance hipnótico o algo por el estilo. Siempre pasaba esto, cosa de esperarse viniendo de la chica gótica. Definitivamente, la tan despreciada "maldición Rivera" que sufrió y aun sufría su familia era la causa de su sonrisa cada día que tenia oportunidades como esta. La pelinegra era otra pobre enamorada sin oportunidad, pero bien, nadie le niega el poder de la imaginación y la esperanza, ¿no es así?

Pero ya estaba cansada, harta, frustrada de que siempre fuera el mismo sueño el que consumía tanto sus noches como sus tardes y mañanas, y de que cada vez que se propusiera ciegamente a actuar como le indicaban sus instintos, siempre estaba la odiosa Suárez interponiéndose en su camino.

Por esas y otras mas razones, despreciaba el hecho de estar viva, de sentir, de no tener la autosuficiencia suficiente como para dejar de sentirse tan bien imaginando otra mentira.

Otra mentira…

Ya acabadas las clases, alguien la despertó de su trance: era ni más ni menos que el chico Rivera, mirándola algo extrañado.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien Zoe?" ella rápidamente fija su atención en los ojos de aquel tan amado y despreciado chico, el porque de su vida, y…cae.

Pero quien mas sino el hijo del caballeroso White Pantera, la atrapa justo antes de que toque el suelo. Tenía una leve expresión de confusión en su rostro, ¿y quien no la tendría? El tenia sabido sobre el perdido y casi maniaco enamoramiento de la chica por el, pero no sabia que era para tanto, que una simple mirada la dejaría sin sentidos, sin visión, como si sus ojos le hubieran extraído el pulso, la respiración, la vida.

Aun así, el siendo quien es, no le dio importancia. Después de todo, es la enemiga de su amor secreto…

"...ay, que torpe, jeje…disculpa Manny, ando medio debilucha últimamente…" su sonrojo era tan obvio como el brillo de sus ojos rosas, pareciendo casi insaciables de mirarlo así, tan profundamente…como si estuviese estudiando cada trazo de su tan sedosa piel…

"No hay problema, lo importante es que tu estés bien. Has estado comiendo ultimam…Zoe?"…y lo deseaba. Deseaba saber si su piel era como parecía, suave, delicada, sedosa como el par de brazos que la atraparon. Estaba perdida, su mente no reaccionaba, pero su cuerpo parecía exactamente que hacer…

"Manny…" acaricio, entonces, su rostro tan delicadamente que parecía que estuviese admirando algo de mucho valor, pero que el mas mínimo rasguño podría romperlo. Una mano la dirigió directo hacia sus rizados cabellos, sumergiéndose así misma en un éxtasis de puro embelesamiento. Se acerco aun mas a el, para sorpresa del chico. La situación le daba terror. No sabía si correr o empujarla, y correr. Su mente deseaba a gritos por algún tornado cualquiera que destrozara el lugar, dándole un porque para desaparecer sin hacerla ofender. En cuanto a ella, reacciono a la tensión del moreno, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes del salón para que no pudiese escapar. Ahora si que estaba aterrado, viendo como ambas manos de la chica se apoyaron contra la pared, dejándole nada más que esperar un milagro.

"Z-zoe, por favor, tu sabes que yo no-"pero fue interrumpido otra vez, ya que con la misma agilidez de hace un rato, la chica pelinegra se abalanzo y comenzó a besarlo tan apasionadamente, que pareciera que fuese el fin del mundo, quedando este como su ultimo deseo. El no le correspondía, cosa que ella noto, pero no le importo, siguió besándolo hasta largar pequeños y leves gemidos de satisfacción. Para ella todo era perfecto; para el, una pesadilla.

Hasta que se escucho un fuerte chirrido de tiza sobre el pizarrón, sonido que hizo a ambos voltear para ver de quien se trataba tal acto de interrupción para Zoe, y alivio para Manny.

Al registrar bien a la desconocida, el moreno boquiabierto entro en pánico, pero su cuerpo no podía responder a nada más que un gesto de dolor en sus facciones. Zoe solo vio a la chica con algo de desdén, como si ni le importara su total aparición. De todas formas, Manny estaba con ella. Eso era lo que importaba.

"Disculpen que les haya arruinado la fiestita" se acerco peligrosamente hacia ambos, "pasa que anduve en búsqueda de mi mejor amigo, pero solo me encontré con, bueno, ustedes dos." miro a Manny fríamente, una ira sobrenatural lleno sus ojos, derramando su antiguo brillo en el recuerdo, "Es una lastima. Parece que tendré que buscar en otro lugar un verdadero amigo que, al menos, sea un poco considerado con mis sentimientos. Disculpen, y gracias por su atención. Continúen, por favor." y al decir esto, se marcho algo temblorosa del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

…¿Qué le sucede a Frida, preguntan? Pues, digamos que es lo mismo que cualquier mejor amiga siente ante una situación así: su mejor amigo, el de toda una vida de diecisiete años, estaba ahora besando a la enemiga de toda una vida de diecisiete años. Cualquiera diría que es una situación muy común, pero para Frida no lo era. Ella era la mejor amiga de Manny, ella sola tenia el derecho de estar con el, de bromear con el, de reír con el, de abrazarlo, de confortarlo, de besarlo principalmente.

¡No no no! Otra vez ese pensamiento egoísta y completamente raro para su naturaleza. ¡Por favor! ¡Ella era la inigualable Frida Suárez! La chica roquera, simpática, con carácter, que no dependía de nadie más que de ella misma. La chica que NO era ni romántica, ni soñadora, ni mucho menos tonta como para pensar en tal fracaso. Ella admitía que lo quería mucho, que sin el todo seria tan aburrido como la anterior hora de clase, que sin su sonrisa no empezaba el día cada mañana que el la buscaba hasta su casa para ir juntos al colegio…

"De acuerdo, creo que estoy empezando a enloquecer…" Mientras caminaba deprisa, pensaba y se maquinaba con mil y un preguntas sin todavía una respuesta. Sin siquiera saber a donde se dirigía, caminaba cada vez más rápido, y se preguntaba cada vez mas cosas. "Digo, esta bien, y que hay si…siento algo mas que amistad. Es decir, una amiga normal no reaccionaria así. No lo aceptaría por naturaleza, pero no— ¡arghh! ¿Que me pasa? El es Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera, y yo soy Frida Suárez. No duraría mucho, y luego no nos hablaríamos, ni haríamos bromas, ni nada. Pero… ¿por que me importa tanto? ¿Y por que duele tanto?" Se preguntaba, dándose al fin cuenta del lugar donde su alma destrozada la había llevado: la terraza de la escuela.

"Es que yo… ¿en verdad lo amo?"

Y así, sentándose en un rincón, dejo de pensar tras esta realización, para dejar caer las lagrimas que su corazón no pudo soltar en frente de el…

Por primera vez, la peliazul se sintió débil.

Mientras tanto, Manny en el salón empujo a Zoe tan fuerte que cayo otra vez, pero esta vez el no la atrapo. La miro con ojos llenos de rabia, haciendo que Zoe sintiera algo de miedo, retrocediendo un poco para levantarse por completo. El moreno comenzó a temblar un poco, cabizbajo, hablando por fin, "¿Que haz hecho? ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Que te ocurre?...desgraciada" Zoe solo podía verlo, retrocediendo mas, "Ahora la perdí para siempre, y todo por una víbora como tu…" El levanto la mirada, luciendo sombrío, y aun mas con el tono de ultratumba con el que se dirigió hacia Zoe, "No te imaginas lo mucho que te desprecio…No vuelvas a cruzarte ni en mi camino o el de Frida, porque sino en verdad conocerás el lado oscuro de El Tigre." Con esto, se transforma y gruñe como seña final para que la pelinegra saliera corriendo completamente del lugar, sin dejar rastro. Jamás lo había enfurecido tanto, y esta era un porque para no volverlo a hacer otra vez…

El Tigre corrió por los pasillos de la escuela Leone, buscando por la peliazul desesperado. No le importo los tantos profesores que le gritaban para que fuera más cuidadoso, siquiera las quejas de las chicas populares por haber arruinado sus nuevos zapatos. Casi dándose por vencido, decidió buscar en un último lugar: la terraza.

Bingo.

Frida se mantuvo callada, mirando el suelo. Sabía perfectamente quien era el intruso. El Tigre giro su hebilla, se destransformo y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con una mirada inexplicable. Ambos lucían una expresión de dolor, desesperanza, oscuridad. Manny no podía soportar más el silencio, así que decidió ser el primero en romper el hielo:

"¡¡HAY MUCHO SILENCIO!!"

Frida dio un salto al escuchar el estruendoso grito de su amigo. Lo miro reír ante su reacción, haciendo que una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Jajaja, debiste haber visto tu expresión… era algo así como" e hizo una mueca para que la chica riera por fin. Su risa era apagada y algo débil, pero era una risa al fin; una señal de que aun no la había perdido.

"Si si, muy gracioso…" su lado triste la ataco por la espalda, haciendo que la herida en ambos volviese a sangrar con un simple sarcasmo: "...Tan gracioso como cuando tu besaste a Zoe en el salón…"

El chico perdió su sonrisa otra vez, quedando pensativo. Por fin hablo: "Frida, se que como amigo estuve terrible. Tu jamás harías lo que yo hice en mi lugar, eso lo se muy bien, ¡pero ella fue la que me acorralo! Solo intentaba ser amable y ayudarla a levantarse cuando a ella se le safo un tornillo y empezó a acercarse a mí. Te juro que yo jamás intentaría algo con ella, digo ya que…que…"

Al verlo interminar lo terminable, la peliazul por fin lo miro a los ojos y pregunto "¿que? ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que jamás estarías con ella? ¿Acaso hay otra? Dímelo ahora antes de que me arrepienta de seguir escuchándote…" suspiro enfadada, como si liberando algo muy pesado de su pecho.

"¿Pero que te sucede a ti? ¿Por que te molesta tanto? No logro entender eso, Frida. Entiendo que eres mi amiga, pero ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Acaso estas…"

"No lo digas…"

"…ceeee…"

"¡NO lo digas, Manny!"

"…looooo-" Pero no pudo terminar, ya que Frida se le abalanzo y unió sus labios con los del moreno, callándolo por fin. Manny no podía creerlo, su sueño, al fin, una realidad. Aprovecho y saboreo cada instante del beso más dulce y risueño que jamás haya imaginado o soñado. Ambos reían en el beso en el momento que Manny acaricio la barbilla de Frida con una mano, y con la otra le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, dándole a Frida un cosquilleo. Frida acariciaba su rostro, imaginativamente sacando todo rastro de las marcas de territorio de Zoe y sus caricias ásperas. Manny luego comenzó a darle pequeños besos haciendo un recorrido desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, cosa que hizo a Frida responderle con una suave risita. Se levantaron después de un rato, se miraron a los ojos embelesados, y Frida fue la primera quien ahora rompió el silencio, con una voz seductora:

"te advertí que no lo dijeras…"

Ambos rieron y se quedaron así; el chico abrazando a la peliazul por detrás, disfrutando del paisaje, sin ningún apuro o siquiera ganas de volver a sus clases. Decidieron quedarse ahí el resto de la tarde, el tema del beso de la odiosa Zoe quedando en el pasado.

Cuando por fin decidieron bajar, tomados de la mano, ella decidió comenzar otro pequeño juego...

"Al final no me contestaste, ¿acaso hay otra rondando por ahí que quiera quitarme a mi tigre?"

El rió levemente, tomo su rostro, la atrajo hacia el, y le susurro al oído, "tonta, esa siempre fuiste tu…" y con esto, la beso tiernamente para quedar satisfecho con una sonrisa amplia y brillante luciendo en la chica.

A lo lejos, una sombra vio a ambos enamorados, bajando la mirada, yéndose del lugar. Zoe, ni más ni menos, comprendió que no había lugar para su amor egoísta en el mundo de Manny, y que debía del mismo desaparecer por el bien de ella misma. Esa fue s u decisión, y así la emprendió. Sola, siguió su camino, jurando venganza, aceptando su destino marcado por esa desgraciada "maldición Rivera" que ella tanto quería romper…

Se detuvo en seco, miro por detrás a los lejanos adolescentes. Sonrió y se dijo para si,

"Típico de un Rivera" volviendo a fijar su vista en el camino, resignada.

Fin.


End file.
